Marley
Old Man Marley was an old man and neighbor of Kevin McCallister. He was played by Roberts Blossom in the film Home Alone. Home Alone In the film, Old Man Marley was Kevin's neighbor. He was called "the South Bend Shovel Slayer", and was said to have murdered his family back in 1958 by Kevin's older brother Buzz. He was also said to have kept his victims in his garbage can full of salt and that the salt turns the dead bodies into mummies. When Kevin meets Marley outside his house, he runs back inside his house, afraid. Later, Kevin goes to the drug store, gets a toothbrush and asks the clerk about whether or not it was approved by the American Dental Association. Marley then comes in. Kevin, while checking his pockets to see if he had enough cash to buy the toothbrush, sees him, and runs away, frightened, and accidentally takes the toothbrush he was holding with him. Later, when Kevin goes to church, he meets up with Marley again, and learns that he's actually a nice guy, and that he didn't murder his family like everyone else thought. Marley tells Kevin that his granddaughter is singing in the church choir and that he wasn't welcome with his son. According to Marley, years back, before Kevin and his family moved into the neighborhood, they got into an argument for an unknown reason, and told each other they didn't care to see each other anymore, causing them to become estranged from each other. Kevin asks Marley to call his son, and Marley says that he's afraid to because he thinks that his son wouldn't talk to him. Kevin tells Marley that he used to be afraid of his basement until he turned on the lights, and that Marley should call his son, and whether or not the son talks to him, Marley will know and won't be afraid. Kevin tells Marley that he should also do it for his granddaughter, who probably misses him and the presents. Marley tells Kevin that he sent his granddaughter a check for Christmas, and Kevin tells him he wished his grandparents did that, but they send him clothes. Later when the Wet Bandits trapped Kevin at the Murphys' house Marley sneaks in, knocks the burglars out with his shovel and takes Kevin back home. At the end of the movie, Kevin looks out the window and sees that Marley has reunited with his son, daughter-in-law and granddaughter. Marley sees Kevin and waves to him, grinning, as a sign of thanking him. Kevin waves back, also smiling. Then Marley turns and goes to his house with his family. Quotes *There's a lot of things going around about me, but none of it's true. *''(About the church)'' This is the place to be if you're feeling bad about yourself. *How you feel about your family is a complicated thing. *Deep down, you'll always love them. But you can forget that you love them, and you can hurt them and they can hurt you, and that's not just because you're young. *You can be a little old for a lot of things, but you're never too old to be afraid. * (After hearing about Kevin's experience in the basement) Basements are like that. * (Smiles) Merry Christmas. * (While taking Kevin off the hook) Come on. Let's get you home.